Extracts of marine organisms which have shown useful anti-cancer activities in the NCI screening program will be fractionated to isolate the pure chemical compounds responsible for these activities. Once isolated, the compounds will be studied to determine their structure, and they will also be made available for further evaluation as cancer chemotherapy agents.